Bulbearmin
Bulbearmin are a parasitic species of Pikmin that infected a bulbear and taken control of it. The leader needs to be killed first. Have your pikmin take control over it ASAP once killed. They regenerate health upon defeat. However, the juveniles panic, even when the enemy bulbearmin has revived. The young bulbearmin can be used as forces against the adult bulbearmin at that moment. However, this pikmin has decided to live inside a bulbear. The young ones, when whistled to your side, have a higher attack than average, and are immune to all hazards. Olimar's Notes Bulbearmin :Pikminicus Vampiris :Pikmin Family :This pikmin is, like the Bulbmin, parasitic. It has taken control of a bulbear and decided to live in it. However, the juneviles only seem to settle down if whistled on. The leader heals, so watch out, Louie! Louie's Notes Saute until crisp. Once apple juice is poured on, Hocotatians and you will totally have a craving! =Pikmin: Dimensional Breach= Bulbearmin return in the PC game Pikmin: Dimensional Breach, this time renamed Black Bearmin. Like any other Bulbmin breed in this game, Black Bearmin can be taken out of caves and stored in the SS Drake, and they can be "cultivated" by feeding a juvenile Black Bulbear a few Green Pikmin. They retain their boosted attack strength, but they are only immune to Fire, Water, Electricity, and Sand. In exchange, they now follow their Captain more closely and defend him from attackers. Adult Black Bearmin also regenerate health until they are killed. Olimar's Notes Black Bearmin :Parasiticus Pikminicus Umbra :Pikmin Family :This loathsome creature is in fact a parasitic form of Pikmin that has infected a juvenile Black Bulbear. Unlike Pikmin who nest in Onions, this parasitic relative spends its life inside the body of a host, in this case a Bulbear. Juveniles fall in line and mimic the actions of their parent until maturing to full independence. This particular breed has inherited its host's bouts of indefatigability, making it exponentially more dangerous to attackers than other breeds. Louie's Notes Saute until crisp and apply generous helpings of apple juice for a dish that you will totally crave. Sagittarius' Notes This particular creature should be kept outside, with ample shade and fresh water. Any nearby juveniles should be kept near a parent until they mature. Pacify with a whistle periodically for a loyal pet and burglar-hunter. Libra's Notes The creature's hide brings to mind the dark arts. I would skin it myself, but I don't feel good about hurting the Pikmin inside. Charlie's Notes Get behind for the advantage! Attack furiously to overpower its healing! Whistle the children for more soldiers! Derrick's Notes The Pikmin stem is best severed when a brilliant pink flower blooms from the tip. If the stem is not flowered yet, soak the corpse in nectar regularly. Once it is severed, the petals should be removed and ground in a mortar and pestle. The stem itself should be finely chopped, and the two mixed in a wooden bowl with fresh spring water. Once the concoction is consumed, you should feel a surge of energy. Category:Pikmin Family